Diccionario
by potsugi
Summary: Palabras elegidas al azar del diccionario que dan forma a diversos Drabbles -personaje y rating varia-, todos angustiosos. Septimo: Humano -Allen-. Ojala ellos no lo olvidaran nunca, pero aun siendo exorsistas, son humanos y sienten dolor.
1. Berilo

**¡Yay~!**

**Mi primer fic usando esta incrible serie como conejillo de indias –coff- digo, inspiración XD.**

**Complicado de explicar, pero me esforzare :D. Cada cuento estará inspirado, basado, creado entorno de, o como quieran llamarlo, una palabra sacada al azar del diccionario.**

**Haciendo esto me doy oportunidad de descubrir que no tenía un diccionario propiamente dicho, así que tuve que salir como alma que lleva el diablo a la papelería más cercana y comprarme uno XD –y de paso unas plumas de colores, estampillas de caritas, y pegamento. Ya saben, la inspiración viene y va como si nadie la necesitara cerca -.-**

**Estoy escuchando: Teeth de Death and Divide. Esta canción es mi nuevo trauma XD**

* * *

~.:Diccionario:.~

* * *

**Berilo** (del griego _beryllos_, esmeralda): piedra preciosa cuyas variedades son: aguamarina y esmeralda.

* * *

Komui estaba feliz, y el departamento de ciencias temblaba aterrado.

Komui saltaba por toda la habitación, y Komurin lo seguía de cerca.

¿Por qué?

La razón la encerraba una pequeña cajita azul marino, de terciopelo fino y suave como el pelaje de un gatito, y con un elegante estampado dorado con forma de espirales que se retorcían bellamente. Pero la caja no era en si la obra de arte que lo traía feliz y dando brincos, sino su contenido.

Porque dentro descansaba lo que, estaba seguro, devolvería la sonrisa a su linda y dulce hermanita. Porque dentro, acomodado entre seda y satín, estaba el prendedor para cabello más hermoso y perfecto que Komui pudiera encontrar en toda la región, en toda Europa.

Una flor delicada; elegante y brillante, pero discreta y sencilla, enredada a lo largo de un fino palillo de plata que funcionaba como sujetador. La florecilla extendía sus verdes hojas y sus azulados pétalos; hojas de la más pulida esmeralda y pétalos de una finísima aguamarina. Con todo, no era eso lo que más resaltaba en el lujoso objeto, sino la mariposa, pequeña y frágil, que se sujetaba al costado superior de la flor, echa de una delicada piedrecilla llamada berilo.

Y es que, en esencia, no compró el pasador solo por lo hermoso que era, sino porque le recordaba profundamente a su hermanita. El azul y verde se unían tiernamente, igual que en la joven Exorcista. El detalle de la mariposa era perfecto, sin mencionar que el color era exactamente igual al cabello de Lenalee.

Ah, ya se imaginaba lo perfecta que se vería con semejante accesorio para resaltar su belleza… claro, habría que protegerla al doble de los pulpos venenosos y pervertidos que rondaban la Orden.

Pronto estuvo frente a la habitación de la chica –que por razones desconocidas era la más grande en la Orden-, y toco delicadamente a la puerta, siendo recibido con la cálida sonrisa de su hermana.

-¡Para ti, Lenalee-chan~! –exclamo, extendiendo la cajita azul, sonriendo cuando la joven abrió el objeto y encontró el pasador.

Siguieron con lo propio, luego de que Komui acomodara la joya entre el cabello de ella, que por casualidad, estaba suelto. Tan pronto como quedó satisfecho, dejo la habitación, sonriendo por el gesto alegre de su hermana.

Pero en cuanto él se fue, la sonrisa de Lenalee se esfumó, siendo reemplazada por una expresión triste. Se apresuro a quitarse el prendedor y desordenar su larga cabellera.

Miró el objeto contrariada; en efecto, era bellísimo, con tanta piedrecilla brillante y tanta elegancia que desbordaba, pero no era para ella. Porque jamás podría luchar con cosa tan frágil puesta. Jamás podría volar por los aires, como acostumbraba, si usaba algo más que ligas en el cabello. De ser así, se daría el lujo de andar con el pelo suelto y libre.

Porque ella no era la princesa que su hermano creía. Ella era un soldado, en una guerra más. Y esa clase de objetos delicados no eran para ella, aun cuando los deseaba desde pequeña.

Habían destrozado sus sueños infantiles, en los que vestía con ropas llenas de encaje, y usaba ese tipo de accesorios.

Así que, por mucho que le doliera, esa bella joya tendría que irse a la caja que adornaba su tocador –y la única cosa en él-. Un cofre dorado con bordes de madera –también regalo de su hermano- lleno de cosas demasiado propias de una dama.

Una dama que ella ya no era, que no podría ser jamás otra vez, y con la que había aprendido a no soñar más.

* * *

**Yo en lo personal no sabía de la existencia del berilo XD.**

**Los hermanitos Lee son la familia más tierna que he visto en anime ^^, por eso los he usado primero.**

**Pues bien, se acabó la canción, y yo ya me voy.**

**¿Sabían que dejar review es mas saludable que el ejercicio?**

**¿No?**

**Mejor compruébenlo ^^**


	2. Intersubjetivo

**E S C U C H A N D O::: Don't Cry Out de Shiny Toys Guns –y por cierto, hay un amv de D . Gary – man con esta canción ^^-**

* * *

~.:Diccionario:.~

* * *

_-_ **Intersubjetivo**, va: adj. Que se produce o ejerce entre sujetos con inteligencia y afectividad propias.

* * *

-¿Mirando de nuevo? –preguntó con voz ronca, tal vez por los años, tal vez por el cansancio, el anciano Bookman mentor suyo.

Él asintió con la cabeza, indiferente como en realidad era.

-Bien, recuerda no entrometerte. Este chico es especial, procura definirlo bien cuando escribas.

Que no se entrometiera… Bah. Como si fuera necesario recordárselo. Él seria joven, pero luego de tantas guerras y tantos nombres dichos al aire y sin significado, sería imposible que olvidara algo así. Con el tiempo, había logrado alcanzar la madurez necesaria para un Bookman junior, la madurez y la frialdad.

Aunque fingir en estos términos se le daba bien.

Seria Lavi, sería un joven simpático, bromista, enamoradizo y posiblemente inmaduro. Ante todo, nunca demostraría mayores lazos con estos chicos que los que tendría con su desayuno.

Lavi, sería su cuadragésimo noveno nombre, una identidad completamente distinta de la anterior. Un nuevo él.

Muchos quisieran eso; empezar desde cero con gente que no conoces, reinventarte a ti mismo cuantas veces fueran necesarias, tan infinitas como tu propia vida alcance.

Pero él no, él ya estaba harto. Porque cada nuevo nombre solo simbolizaba otra guerra, otra tragedia, seguida de cientos de muertes. Y él, como Bookman en entrenamiento que era, solo debía mirar las vidas perdidas, escribir e inmortalizar a quien lo mereciera en tinta y papel. El resto no importaba.

Todavía se preguntaba por qué había aceptado el cargo, aunque la razón ahora ya no lo salvaría de nada.

Lo único que sus personalidades y nombres tenían en común era que todas, absolutamente todas, eran por completo intersubjetivas. Todas se desarrollaban en un medio natural, rodeadas de iguales, de personas sensibles y racionales. Si, se desarrollaba en ese ambiente, mas nada le daba el derecho de formar parte del mismo.

Lavi, por otro lado, le gustaba estúpidamente.

Él, como Bookman que era, no tenía una personalidad clara. Pero, a diferencia del resto de sus nombres perdidos entre guerras, Lavi podría interactuar con chicos de su edad, lo que le daba la oportunidad perfecta para actuar una personalidad más juvenil, más acorde con _lo que debería ser._

Y decidió entonces pensar a Lavi como le gustaría ser. Como, estaba seguro, seria de haber sido otras las circunstancias.

Por desgracia, esto hacía que Lavi le gustara, que quisiera conservarlo y detener el cauce que tomaba su vida. Porque, como ya había sido señalado, estaba harto de cambiar.

Y si tuviera que morir en esta guerra –por fin-, adoraría que lo recordaran, al menos unos pocos, como Lavi, y no como un Bookman más.

* * *

**Adoro a Lavi, es mi personaje favorito… y en serio que no me creo eso de que su personalidad tan genial sea una mentirota…**

**Mentiras feas DX**

**Si les gustó dejan un review, si no también, si creen que debo seguir, o si es mejor que me dedique a plantar rosales en todo mi jardín… **

**Me dejan un review! ^^**


	3. Capotear

**¡Holaa~! Muchísimas gracias por sus lindos reviews! En verdad que alegran… es muy curioso, no? Supongo que se trata de vanidad; adoro que me digan si escribo bien o no XDD. Pero no, no soy narcisista. =.=**

**Este drabble esta especialmente trágico y triste… debe ser porque ando deprimida –oh, mi secundaria se termina en cuatro días hábiles: mi juventuuuuud!- si alguien ya ha pasado por esto, PORFAVOR díganme como lo supero D: **

**¡SALVENME!**

**E S C U C H A N D O::: Dear Agony~Breaking Benjamin. **** incluso la musica habla por si sola.**

* * *

~.:Diccionario:.~

* * *

**Capotear**: Entretener a alguien con falsas promesas y engaños.

* * *

Su pequeño mundo era tan perfecto; no necesitaba más compañía, ni más prestigio, ni más luz. Nada de eso. Él estaba completo, y se sentía muy bien saberlo.

Porque aunque su castillo estaba deshecho, desmantelado y jodido, aunque los aldeanos lo odiaran tanto, aunque fuera considerado un ser tenebroso, lúgubre y más bien mitológico que real, él estaba completo.

Porque la tenía a ella…

-Eliade…- murmura a la oscuridad, perdido entre tinieblas-… Mi Eliade… -repite, como si con eso ella fuera a vivir de nuevo, como si fuera a regresar del otro mundo.

Porque ella estaba muerta. Él la había asesinado. Había bebido su sangre hasta la última gota, y había sido lo más delicioso jamás probado por sus labios. Él termino con esa bella existencia que lo mantenía a flote, que evitaba que se hundiera entre los recuerdos de una tormentosa infancia.

Y ahora, de manera irónica, él estaba muriendo por ello. La falta de ella, de su luz y su belleza, de su ternura un poco distante, le hacían sentir el dolor de lo que fue una vida llena de tropiezos, encarcelamiento y manipulación.

Ella había llegado a él, mágicamente, para apartarlo de la soledad intensa en la que vivía, para hacerle ver que no era necesaria la compañía de demasiadas personas, mientras alguien que te ama y a quien amas este allí.

Ella había prometido no irse, nunca dejarlo. No desaparecer como el sueño que él aseguraba ella era. Había dicho –asegurado- que lo amaba, y que ella, a pesar de ser tan hermosa, tan perfecta y tan brillante, no necesitaba ni a un caballero, ni una vida dorada, ni la luz del día. No mientras él estuviera con ella, o eso decía…

Pero, a pesar de todas las promesas y palabras al viento, ella había terminado traicionándolo, y nunca hubo cosa más dolorosa que descubrir que su amada, hermosa, adorada y única Eliade era un Akuma, un demonio terrible y violento.

Porque, al final, descubrió que ella solo lo estaba capoteando, que todas sus palabras eran mentiras.

Porque al final, ella si lo abandono.

Ella desapareció para siempre, rompiendo más que una promesa.

* * *

**Ok, eso fue todo… ¿muy corto?**

**¿Me dejarían un review aun así?**

**:D**


	4. Pulsar

**E S C U C H A N D O::~:: The saltwater room – Owl City {No tiene naaada que ver con el drabble de hoy, naaada de naaada, pero esta muy linda la cancioncilla ^^}**

* * *

~.:Diccionario:.~

* * *

**Pulsar** (del latín _pulsare_): Tocar un instrumento musical.  
Latir las arterias del corazón.

* * *

Se sentó pesadamente, suspirando al tiempo que cerraba los ojos, como pidiendo a algún ser divino un poco de paciencia. Visualizo las notas a la perfección, sin saber exactamente el significado de cada una, o cómo fue que lograron grabarse en su cabeza como un tallado especial de cincel sobre mármol.

Los experimentos eran cada día más agotadores, o al menos más agobiantes. Pero, se repetía, era necesario y muy útil, y ser útil era su trabajo.

Aun así, sentarse todos los días ante ese piano, de blanquísima pureza y adornos barrocos, era demasiado. Los trabajadores del departamento de ciencias no lo notaban, porque él siempre sonreía, pero le resultaba estresante tener que repetir una canción decenas de veces solo para deleite de sus investigaciones retorcidas.

Pero no había remedio, y él sabía que esos días tan "musicales" serian reducidos con el tiempo.

Por ahora, se dedicaba a dejarse llevar; pulsando teclas; pulsando el pedal, al tiempo que su corazón pulsaba por su propia cuenta. Sus latidos iban al ritmo de la música que él, casi como por arte de magia, lograba arrancar del piano. Su corazón se acoplaba a cada nota, cada símbolo en su cabeza.

Era una canción triste; melancólica. Iba lento, y él disfrutaba, de cierta manera retorcida, notar cómo, en las partes más rápidas y sonoras, con cada _crecendo _y cada _ritardando_, sus latidos también se afectaban. Aceleraban frenéticos, con fuerza y vida desbordante, o se volvían lentos, adormilados y tranquilos.

La canción cambiaba, y su ritmo cardiaco iba con ella.

Y así, lenta y dulcemente, la tonada desaparecía, armoniosa y en paz, fundiéndose con el aire a su alrededor. La canción terminaba, y apenas unas milésimas de segundos antes, Allen también podía sentir que su corazón se frenaba, lentamente, con el ritmo y lentitud con la que pulsara las teclas, hasta que el ultimo arpegio dejara de sonar en el ambiente.

Entonces su corazón volvía a la vida; frenético y asustado por el repentino cambio de ambiente y tonalidades, para volver a latir a un mismo ritmo.

Y eso era todos los días, varias veces en una misma sesión. Pero aunque la canción terminara y se desvaneciera paulatinamente, su corazón volvería a latir, aferrándose a la vida.

* * *

**A que le queda perfecta a Allen la simple palabrita de pulsar? xD**

**Solo recibi un review el cap pasado… Cual es su problema con el pobre vampirito rechazado? .**

**Gracias ****Miranda Kliese****! Sabes, lo supere; la secundaria se acabo, se acabo y se acabo. No volverá a ser, pero habrá mas cosas adelante, nee?**

**Bueno, pido reviews me dejen o no xD**

**Desde el lunes deje de tener 14 años; adivinaron! Cumpli 15:  
Regalenme su boniiito review~! ^^**


	5. Rimero

~.:Diccionario:.~

* * *

**Rimero**, m: Pila o montón de cosas.

* * *

Se miro de nuevo en el espejo y se guiñó un ojo. Simplemente se consideraba soberbia, y no le importaba que fuera un pecado… bah, claro que no.

Su simple existencia era poética: ella era los sueños, los anhelos y deseos de un ser divino. Y aunque para alcanzar ese sublime estado tuvo que sufrir los peores dolores antes, lo valía.

En verdad que lo valía.

Porque nunca imagino que podría llegar tan lejos, subir tan alto, y mirar al mundo tan pequeño. Todos los humanos habían pasado a algo menos que un tercer plano, todos eran ahora insignificantes objetos que solo existían para darle diversión a ella. Y ella, aunque no todos lo supieran, era la única y verdadera princesa.

Cumplía con los requisitos; era hermosa, fuerte, poderosa, influyente y tenía sirvientes. Miles y miles de ellos, tantos como la vista alcanzara para verlos, aunque solo ella lo sabía.

Todo el resto del mundo le servía sólo de juguete. Todos, a excepción de su adorada familia, no eran más que un rimero.

No había forma de verlos con otro significado; ellos le servían y ella les mandaba.

Road Kamelot era la única princesa en el mundo entero. Ella gobernaba sobre cada partícula en el aire.

¿Por qué? Porque si alguien desobedecía, solo ella tenía el derecho y la capacidad de ponerle fin a la patética y desdichada existencia rebelde. Y lo haría, sin piedad o titubeos.

-El mundo es tuyo, Road –se regocijó ante sus propias palabras.

Y aun así, a sabiendas de toda la situación del mundo –que ya estaba gobernado sin que lo supiera-, ella no se sentía completa.

La humanidad era un rimero, apilado en una esquina polvosa y llena de telarañas. Pero ella no lo podía disfrutar.

Porque, aunque lo tenía todo, estaba sola. No había con quien compartirlo.

Porque, princesa o no, seguía siendo una niña, y con familia o sin ella, nunca había con quien jugar.

Y cuando un infante cabreado con el mundo –que es su único juguete- está solo, aburrido y se sabe rebelde… bueno, el dichoso juguete lo pagará.

De esta manera, el rimero se irá haciendo pequeño, hasta que, paulatinamente, desaparezca por completo.

* * *

**Le merece? Vale sus bonitas palabras de aliento? Sigo subiendo o me rindo como escritora? Me como un chocolate?... y eso que fue?**

**Hehe, vale, dejo de molestar. Una cosita mas…**

**Review~~!**


	6. Salvavidas

**Uuuuu, este esta recien hecho. Calientito (?)**

**Escuhando~: Shattered - Trading Yesterday (Puuuro angst en musical D:)  
**

* * *

~.:Diccionario:.~

* * *

**Salvavidas**: M. mar. Aparato, generalmente inflable, de salvamento para los náufragos y de ayuda para quien está aprendiendo a nadar.

* * *

Se estaba hundiendo. Se ahogaba lentamente, y era más doloroso de lo que hubiera imaginado.

Estaba muriendo de la manera más patética.

Lenalee no era vanidosa, ni egocéntrica o narcisista, pero sentía que no era la muerte que se merecía. Aunque si bien tampoco había pensado en cómo terminaría su vida, siempre consideró al mar un lugar de creación y no de destrucción.

No quería morir allí, de esa manera tan corriente. Pero no había cosa que pudiera hacer, ya que las cadenas a su alrededor eran demasiado para ella.

Y se estaba rindiendo, al tiempo que admiraba la luz difuminada con el agua, desde el fondo, que se alejaba cada segundo más a ella… ¿O ella se alejaba de la luz?

Cada segundo su vida se esfumaba más.

Mediocre y conformista. Esas palabras hirientes llenaban su cabeza, y se acoplaban al final de su vida. Porque por más que lo odiara, no hacia algo para evitarlo, y se limitaba a ver los pies del Akuma que la aprisionó.

¿Por qué seguir? Cuando vio la sangre regada en el suelo, cuando descubrió el uniforme de Exorcista, cuando sintió que lo había abandonado, y en especial cuando escucho la terrible confirmación de su miedo; Allen estaba muerto, y en cuanto lo supo quiso ir con él, alcanzarlo donde quiera que él estuviera.

Aunque posiblemente no podría llegar al mismo sitio, ya que la existencia de Allen fue demasiado noble, positiva, radiante y _buena_. Porque ella en cambio, había odiado a Dios desde pequeña, desde que se sintió abandonada en una cama, amarrada y deshecha.

Por eso, Allen estaría felizmente muerto, mientras que ella solo dejaría de existir. Dios no acepta a su lado a quienes lo odian, y ella lo odiaría hasta el final.

Necesitaba una razón verdadera para seguir. Un algo que fuera más pesado que las cadenas y grilletes que la hundían más profundo cada vez. Un salvavidas.

Lentamente, y sin saber la razón exacta, un recuerdo cálido ocupó su mente por segundos: un Allen sonriente, cálido y amable. Un Lavi divertido, caballeroso y valiente. Un Kanda que, aunque frio e indiferente, siempre la ayudaba a esconderse de Leverrier y la alentaba a ser más fuerte. Un hermano que, día a día, desde que puso un pie en la Orden, se esforzaba por que ella considerara el lugar como un sitio seguro, como un hogar.

Recordó a su familia, y el amor que les profesaba.

Y entonces sus piernas se movieron solas, sus brazos sujetaron las cadenas por cuenta propia, y su cuerpo se acerco peligrosamente a la luz de arriba. Esa luz que cada vez dejaba de estar tan lejos, y brillaba adictivamente.

Porque lo había logrado. Había encontrado una razón. Algo en su cabeza hizo click, y sujetó el salvavidas que había estado a su lado siempre.

Ellos eran su salvavidas, uno que logró hacer al metal flotar, y desafió la fuerza de gravedad.

Cuando sintió el aire regresar a sus pulmones se convenció: si Allen estaba en realidad muerto, ella viviría por él, porque él seguramente estaría velando por ella y por el resto. Y si no lo estaba, ella viviría para buscarlo, para curar al mundo en el que habitaban y a él mismo.

Y al final, dejó de rendirse, y comenzó a ver la verdadera luz del salvavidas_._

Porque así es la mente humana; cuando más lo necesitas, los mejores momentos de tu vida vuelven a ti, justo antes de que te rindas en una última guerra. Y ella lo sabría aprovechar.

Tomó con todas sus fuerzas el salvavidas que la vida misma le había arrojado.

* * *

**Review? =3  
**


	7. Humano

**Hooola! No les quito mucho el tiempo, gracias por sus lindos reviews ^^. Les queria comentar que... chan-chan-chan-chaaaan~~~...**

**Este Drabble viene con todo y cancion XD -Pensaran "Oh si, gran cosa" =.=-, hehe, pero es importante... le da un aire mas elevado al Fic XDD**

**La cancion es Flowers For a Ghost, de Thriving Ivory, o algo asi XD**

**Disfruten -y escuchen la cancion eh!:  
**

* * *

~.:Diccionario:.~

* * *

**Humano**: (del latín _humanus)_ Que pertenece al hombre. Compasivo, sensible.

* * *

Él odiaba a la criatura que se veía en esa superficie reflejante, fría y lisa. Le resultaba grotesco, le daba miedo. Eso no era él, estaba seguro. Se vería solo en su reflejo, estaría pegado a su espalda, pero no era él, no formaba parte de su ser, en definitiva.

No era humano; no tenía rostro, no tenia ojos completos, su voz era estremecedora. Una sombra con espacios blancos en ojos y boca. Un ser que estaba prendido de él, por razones que van mas allá de si mismo, que no estaba en sus manos evitar.

Él era humano y eso no. ¿Qué no les bastaba esa verdad inevitable?

Lo querían disimular, pero era casi imposible no darse cuenta, porque Allen Walker no es estúpido, no crea mundos paralelos para evadir la realidad, no finge indiferencia. Él afronta las cosas, y últimamente ha tenido que plantarle cara a la repulsión de muchos, o su miedo que –ellos no lo saben- es solo un mero reflejo de lo que él siente.

Se tiene miedo, y ese temor se alimenta día a día cuando se mira en el espejo, o cuando un buscador cualquiera que se cruza por su camino desvía la mirada y apura el paso.

¿Por qué?

Él no era eso que estaba tras su reflejo. Él no era ninguna otra persona, no era ningún tal catorceavo, no lastimaría a nadie por ningún motivo.

Él era humano, solo un humano. Le tenía miedo al rechazo de todos, y a la aceptación del reflejo sombrío.

Podría luchar, soportar dolores y situaciones que desquiciarían a cualquiera, pero aun así saldría sonriente, bromeando, disipando las preocupaciones ajenas. Porque era humano, y se interesaba más en el bienestar del mundo que en el suyo propio, y muchas veces Lenalee ya se lo había reprendido.

_Pero era humano_, y también cometía errores, aunque no sintiera que la necesidad de proteger fuera uno.

Y eso es lo que muchas personas comunes no entienden, ni entenderán; los exorcistas son humanos -se lastiman- y claro, no son armas. Son mortales.

Simples humanos, elegidos por un tal Dios –al azar o no- para proteger al resto del mundo.

Y él no era excepción, con o sin catorceavo. Él seguiría siendo humano siempre.

Y solo le quedaba esperar que nadie lo olvidara.

* * *

**Ah~, creo que he hecho otros mas tristes, pero bueeh.**

**Comenten, insulten, admiren, odien, amen..., teman, vivan, coman... no..., eso no viene al caso... =.=**

**Review...en! XD  
**


End file.
